1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel collapsible container and collapsible container system which enables the user to gradually increase or decrease the internal volume of a collapsible container.
2. Pertinent Art
Attention is called to the following United States Letter Patents:
______________________________________ 4,044,836 08/30/77 Martin, et al. 4,386,926 06/06/83 Heller 4,438,856 03/27/84 Chang 4,492,313 01/08/85 Touzani 4,773,458 09/27/88 Touzani 4,943,780 07/24/90 Redding ______________________________________